Tanabata
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: It's time for the Tanabata festival. Sia gets the chance to spend the day with Rose. RosexOC


"Hey! What do you guys think?" the long haired brunette asked as she ran into the Vizard warehouse. She held her hands up, holding on the sleeves of the orchid colored kimono with small sakura on it. It was held onto her body by a hot pink obi, she spun around before facing them once more.

"Why the hell are ya wearing that,Sia?" Hiyori barked, crossing her arms.

Sia blinked her light blue eyes a couple of times, staring at the equally as short blonde before her with a confused look on her face. "Huh? You don't know? It's Tanabata today."

Love put down the manga he was reading, tilting his head to the side, rubbing the back of it. "Tanabata?"

She nodded her head, looking around at the other Vizard. They had lived here for years and they didn't know what it was? She let out a low groan before hitting herself in the face. "Never mind, but everyone should get dressed so we can go the festival."

Lisa pushed up her red-framed glasses as she looked up from the swimsuit magazine she was looking at. "I think it's a fine idea. There's nothing wrong with it."

Mashiro jumped up from behind Hachi's back, holding on his shoulders. Her hazel eyes on Sia's kimono, "As long as I get to wear one of those pretty kimonos I don't mind!"

Hiyori huffed, pointing to the kimono. "I'm not going anywhere dressed like that! There's no way in hell!"

Shinji moved closer to the petite blonde, his usual grin plastered on his face. "Ya mean ya don't want to look as cute as Sia does?"

The blonde girl looked at him for a moment before punching him in the face. "I don't want look like that ya ass!"

Sia sighed heavily, "I know you were lying about that, Shinji." She said softly, making her way over to Rose, sitting down on his lap. "That's okay, 'cause I know Rose-san will come with me. It'll be really fun. There are tons of things to do at the festival."

Kensei crossed his arms over his chest, looking around at the crowd of people with an annoyed look plastered on his face. "How did you manage to get us to come to?"

"Awe~! Kensei, don't be such a party pooper~!" Mashiro mused, gently poking his side with her hand still underneath her kimono sleeve.

Sia looked up at the much taller man beside her, tilting her head to the side. Why did he always have to look so bored? Not that it mattered to her. Maybe her wish would come true after tonight? She only hoped that it did.

Rose looked over at her, closing his eyes for a moment before raising a brow. "Something wrong, Sia?"

She shook her head at his question, "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about stuff, that's all." She said softly, looking back ahead at the colorful decorations that were hanging down along the streets. She put her hands behind her back.

He ran his hand through his long curly blonde hair. He looked at her lazy eyes, frowning a bit. "Stuff isn't a much of answer."

She looked back at him for a moment, tilting her head. "Huh? I think it is. Oh! Rose-san, let's get some yakitori." She said happily, putting her arms around his before pulling him off towards the yakitori yatai stall.

Sia picked up two skewers, handing one to Rose with a small smile on her face. "It's alright, Rose-san, it's not going to bite you."

Slowly, Rose reached his hand out to the skewer before taking it. He reached into his kimono, pulling out a small change bag, paying for the yakitori.

She looked at him, putting the yakitori into her mouth, titling her head to the side. She took a bit, pulling the skewer out of her mouth. "Y-you didn't to pay for it." She said softly.

He shook his head, looking down at her. "It's the gentleman thing to do, Sia-chan." He replied, patting her on the head.

Sia blinked a couple of times with her eyes wide for a moment. She shook her head, looking down at the ground, nibbling on her yakitori. "You're so strange…Rose-san." She said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Rose raised his brow. What was she mumbling about? Maybe he had said something wrong to her? "Sia-chan, did I say something that has upset you?"

Quickly, she turned to face, shaking her head slowly. "No, you didn't. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you had gotten upset and turned away." He replied, giving her a smile.

A light blush stained her cheeks. She put her free arm around his with a smile on her face. There was nothing wrong with getting too close to him, was there? "We should try to win a goldfish, Rose-san."

Rose stared at her for a moment. She wanted a fish? That was an odd statement. "If that's what you want to do, Sia-chan."

Sia nodded her head, smiling up at him. "It is." She said softly, pulling him along to the goldfish catching game. She stared at it for a moment before kneeling down. She looked back up at Rose, "Am I going to pay for this or you?"

He looked at her for a moment, getting out the change bag again. He handed the woman behind the stand 500 yen. "There."

The older woman smiled at him before handing Sia a small net to catch the fish with. "It's very sweet of you to buy your girlfriend a chance."

She froze a bit, almost dropping the net into the water at what she said. Girlfriend? She didn't even think Rose thought of her that way. She laughed nervously, looking up at the woman. "Oh…he's not my boyfriend." She said softly, looking back at the goldfish.

The older woman put her hand over her mouth, looking between the two of them. Her gaze was on Rose, "I'm sorry…I really thought you two were together."

Rose shook his head with a polite smile on his face, "It's quite alright."

"Oh! I caught one…" Sia said softly. She looked up at the woman for a moment, who took the net from her.

The woman handed her a bag containing the goldfish she had caught. "Thank you for stopping by." She said softly.

She nodded her head as she stood up. Now the rest of the night was going to be awkward. Especially after what the woman had said about them.

Sia pulled out the small slip of paper that she had carried with her all day. She stared silently, reading over the wish she had written on it. After the incident that happened earlier, she really did hope that things worked out the way she wished they did.

Rose walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Sia…it's time. Let's go."

She jumped a bit, holding the paper to her chest. She looked back at him, nodding her head. "Oh…yes, alright."

She stood next to Rose, staring at the bamboo. She was slightly nervous about putting her wish on it. Maybe it was because she wasn't even certain on how Rose felt about her. It was just one of those awkward things. She took a deep breath before tying her wish to the bamboo stick.

Rose looked over at her for a moment, silently tying his to the bamboo. "Something bothering you?"

Sia looked at him for a moment, shaking her head once again. Why did he always have to ask her that? She sighed heavily, kneeling down, placing her bamboo into the water and allowed it to float off.

He placed his in after she did. He reached over, grabbing a hold of her arm, pulling her up into his arms. He stared at her, "What did you wish for, Sia-chan?"

She had a deep blush across her face. She looked away from him for a moment. "To be with you, Rose-san…I've wanted that for a while."

Rose didn't answer her. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Is that so?"

Sia was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, her cheeks completely flushed at that moment. She nodded her head, "It is. Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not. I wanted to be with you for some time as well. Today just happened to be a perfect day to make it happen, because of what it represents."

She blinked a couple of times. He did feel the same? A small smile crossed her lips as she gave him a light kiss in return. She pulled back, putting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Rose-san."

Rose looked at her for a moment, a smile on his face. "I know you do. I love you too, Sia-chan."

Sai looked back up at him, "This was the best Tanabata. Really, it was."


End file.
